


Morning Routines

by CynicalMistrust



Series: The Pattern of Feathers [10]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean Cooking, Domestic Fluff, M/M, POV Dean Winchester, Sleepy Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-13
Updated: 2015-10-13
Packaged: 2018-04-26 03:38:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4988749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CynicalMistrust/pseuds/CynicalMistrust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>~Part 10 of Pattern of Feathers~</p>
<p>Sam, Dean, and Cas have been through a lot together. Now that things have settled down and they are no longer faced with a choice between their lives or the world, maybe they can start to put their lives back together again.</p>
<p>~Dean and Cas have settled into a comfortable routine and Sam brings the hunter he's been helping back to the bunker.~</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning Routines

**Author's Note:**

> I had a really hard time writing this, mostly because I hate introducing OCs, especially in bigger fandoms, because of how poorly they are usually received, and even more because it’s a MCxOC pairing. Also because of how I am writing the OC, which will be explained later, and have never written this particular type of character before.
> 
> Anyway, trying to get past writer’s block, so this chapter isn’t up to par. I may edit later, but for now, enjoy.

Cooking became a hobby for Dean and Castiel both. Possibly an obsession. Dean enjoyed watching Cas try new things, even started making things with vegetables since Sam had brainwashed the angel-turned-human into wanting healthy food. And when Cas found the Pinterest app on his phone… Suffice to say, the bunker’s kitchen was always overflowing with various ingredients; fruits that only disappeared before they spoiled thanks to Cas and Sam’s love of smoothies, and their spice rack was overflowing with things he’d never even heard of before. What the hell did they need marjoram for?

He added a few handfuls of spinach to the scrambled eggs and sliced some avocado while it wilted. The sound of footsteps caught his attention and he frowned a bit, sure Cas was still sound asleep.

Sam rounded the corner into the kitchen, fresh from a run. He stopped as he saw Dean, eyeing the eggs with spinach with a raised eyebrow, but he didn’t say anything as he filled a glass of water. “Cas not up yet?”

Dean felt the smirk cross his face as he dumped the avocado into the skillet. “Should be up soon.” He may have kept Cas up most of the night, but the former angel was nothing if not resilient. He turned the heat down and glanced at Sam. “When’d you get back?”

Sam shrugged. “Around midnight, I guess.” He drained the rest of the glass and set it aside, raising an eyebrow when Dean looked at him. “What?”

“Nothing… Just… you were gone for two weeks.” Dean grinned, mixing the eggs a bit to get the rest of the spinach wilting. “So? You were with her the whole time?”

“Yeah, Dean… We were on a case.”

“For two weeks?” It wasn’t the first or even third time Sam had gone to assist his hunter-friend-girlfriend on a case, but it was certainly one of the longest cases.

Sam shifted, crossing his arms. “More or less.”

“Uh huh.” Dean turned the burner off, grabbing plates to scrape the eggs into. “You seeing her again? You could bring her to the bunker if you trust her.” He looked up again when Sam kept quiet. Too quiet. He had that guilty expression Dean hadn’t seen in years. “You already brought her back.”

Sam coughed and headed for the fridge, pulling out fruit and yogurt for a smoothie.

Dean snorted and took the biscuits and sausage out of the oven to add to the plates. “Good for you, man.” He set the plates on the table. “What’s her name?”

Sam didn’t answer right away, the guilty expression turning hesitant. 

“Sam?”

“Name’s Alex.” Sam started up the blender without looking at Dean.

“Huh.” Dean eyed his brother a moment, knowing there was something he wasn’t saying, but also that it was more personal than business. His curiosity was piqued, but he had more important things to worry about, like breakfast, and he headed to wake up Cas. He slipped inside his room, stopping beside the bed and smirking at Cas, or what was visible of him. He kept his room on the chilly side, if only because he enjoyed burrowing into blankets that didn’t smell like industrial-strength detergent or feel like sandpaper. It _might_ have also had something to do with the fact Cas was a heat-seeker.

Castiel was buried under the comforter, only the unruly mess of dark hair visible against a pillow. Dean reached for the blanket, tugging it away from Cas’ face as he sank down onto his knee on the bed. “Rise and shine, sleepy bear.”

Cas made a sound of protest, though his eyes cracked open after a moment. “Why?”

Dean couldn’t help the laugh or the way he pressed his lips to Cas’ unshaven jaw. “Because I made breakfast and it’s getting cold.”

“Oh.” Castiel closed his eyes again, letting out a long breath as if coming to a decision. He finally sighed and shifted towards the edge of the bed to get up. “Coffee?”

Dean straightened to let Cas up, running his fingers through the mess of hair. “Of course.” He followed Cas out of the room, heading back toward the kitchen as Cas went to take care of his morning routine. He was just joining Sam at the table with two cups of coffee when Cas came in with a perplexed expression.

“There’s a stranger in the bathroom…”

Dean raised an eyebrow, holding out Cas’ cup in offering. “Yeah, Sam brought home a stray.”

“Dean.”

Dean smirked and dug into his eggs. “Pretty much the truth,” he said around his mouthful.

Sam made an unamused face and turned his attention to Cas. “That was Alex.”

Cas took a seat next to Dean, cup of coffee cradled between his hands. He breathed in the scent of it, seeming to become a bit more alert. “The hunter you’ve been helping.” He smiled and took a sip. “I’m glad it went well.”

Dean raised an eyebrow as he took a large bite of sausage. “Glad what went well?” He watched Cas look between the two of them. His eyebrow inched up further when Cas stayed silent, clearing his throat and reaching for his fork. Like that wasn’t suspicious as hell. He turned his attention to Sam instead.

Sam shrugged and stirred his smoothie. “I might have mentioned my plans to him.”

“Huh.” Dean looked between the two of them. He’d known they’d gotten closer, but not scheming-behind-his-back close. That was… weird and odd and maybe kind of all kinds of awesome. That didn’t mean he wasn’t going to give Sam shit for it. “So you’ll tell Cas and not your own brother?”

“Maybe if your comments expanded beyond me getting laid,” Sam said, making a face again. “Your obsession with my sex life is bordering on unhealthy.”

Dean snorted, holding his tongue against asking what part of their relationship had ever been healthy and taking another bite of sausage.

A few minutes later, Alex joined them. Dean paused in stuffing his face as he glanced over the deep violet hair and legs that went on forever. She stopped behind Sam and rested her arm on his shoulder. Her nails were manicured and painted dark green. He had the impression of _artificial_ but… Sam usually had more sense than that. He smiled and offered a wink. “Hi.”

“Dean, right? And Castiel? Sam’s told me about you; it’s nice to finally meet you.”

Castiel stared at her hair with a fascinated, perplexed expression. “Is that a natural color? For hair?”

Alex grinned. “Nope.” She glanced at Sam and patted his shoulder. “Mind if I get breakfast?”

“Yeah, of course. I left the smoothie stuff out.”

“I may have agreed to come here, but I didn’t agree to change my diet,” she said with a roll of her eyes. “Is there more biscuits and sausage?”

Dean smirked at his brother’s expense. Maybe she wasn’t so bad after all. “There’s a few left in the oven.” He glanced to Sam and wiggled his eyebrows as he finished the last bites of his food. “So how long are you staying with us, Alex?”

Alex licked her fingers and settled beside Sam. “I guess that’s up to you all. If I get on your nerves just tell me to get lost.”

“So long as you two don’t keep me up with sex noises, we’re good,” Dean said.

Sam snorted and muttered under his breath, “You’re one to talk.”

Castiel flushed and coughed, standing to take his dishes to the sink. He slanted a look at Dean before he left to finish his interrupted morning routine.

Dean eyed his brother. “See what you did?”

Sam managed to look somewhat abashed though he didn’t seem apologetic. “You’ve been sleeping together how long?”

“Not the point, Sammy.” Dean took his own dishes to the sink, still surprised sometimes how easy it was to be… protective of the fallen angel, even over something like his brother embarrassing them. He lifted his hand in a wave to them both as he headed out of the kitchen. He had some ruffled feathers to soothe if he wanted to be laid again in the next week.


End file.
